1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to post anchor means utilized with fence posts, sign posts, mailbox posts, and the like.
2. Statement of the Prior
Earlier proposals in this field have included radially arranged fins. Representative patents are listed as follows:
______________________________________ Patentee Patent No. Issue Date ______________________________________ W. P. Logan 373,240 Nov. 15, 1887 D. S. McMullen 612,052 Oct. 11, 1898 T. Bernston 798,945 Sept. 5, 1905 J. Blackburn 1,114,724 Oct. 27, 1914 F. V. Manghise 3,032,149 May 1, 1962 Mintz 3,694,978 Oct. 3, 1972 Stillman, Jr. 3,727,357 Apr. 17, 1973 ______________________________________